1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having an on screen display (OSD) and a method for generating the OSD, and more particularly to a generating method capable of reducing the display area of the OSD.
2. Related Art
In many electronic products, an on screen display (OSD) is provided for a user to adjust relative environmental parameters. The OSD contains function items of a certain electronic product. Taking a TV set for example, in order to adjust the display environment of the TV set, its OSD is usually provided with brightness, contrast, color, saturation, channel fine tuning, and on-off time setting.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional OSD on a display frame. Referring to FIG. 1, an opaque OSD 110 is further provided by the conventional OSD on the display frame 100. All the function items 111 are disposed in the OSD 110. As the OSD 110 provides multiple function items 111 at the same time, it occupies a part of the display frame 100. Besides, the OSD 110 is opaque, and thus the user is unable to view the display frame simultaneously during the adjustment. In addition, the conventional OSD 110 can only be displayed on the same position of the display frame 100, so that it is quite easy to continuously block the part of the display frame from the user.